


[podfic] Die Wahrheit über Wölfe

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Team Human, Work In Progress
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Mit den Alphas im Anmarsch brauchen Derek und co. ganz schnell ein geeinigtes Rudel. Doof nur, dass sich überhaupt niemand einig ist. Stiles wünscht sich, alle würden endlich erwachsen werden, Lydia findet Menschen werden generell nicht genug gewürdigt und Derek lernt seine Worte zu benutzen (manchmal).10:03:05 :: unfertige Erzeugnisse :: Geschrieben vonRei.





	[podfic] Die Wahrheit über Wölfe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die Wahrheit über Wölfe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973960) by [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei). 



 

 **Hören:**[Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/dwuw) \- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/2gskaz2y8cseifg/AACrRLZZZu_1UrwOp4A_A0sta?dl=0)

 **Herunterladen:** Dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/2gskaz2y8cseifg/AACrRLZZZu_1UrwOp4A_A0sta?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/93bl7842k6egrji/%5BTW%5D%20Die%20Wahrheit%20%C3%BCber%20W%C3%B6lfe.m4b?dl=0))

 

 **Mich kontaktieren:** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [Tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [Dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- Mail (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Vermerke:** diese Podfic wurde für die NENS Aufgabe gemacht.

Vielen Dank an Rei für die Erlaubnis, Podfics aufzunehmen!

 **Warnhinveise:** die zusätsliche Warhinweise sind in der originalen Fanfic am Anfang jedes Kapitels zu finden. Zu dem gehören Feuer, Panickanfälle, Peter Hale, Blut und Verletzungen, Krankenhäuser und generell alles, was es in der Show gibt.  
Diese Podfic wird möglicherweise nie vollendet sein, weil die Fanfic es bislang auch nicht ist.

 

1

 

2

 

3

 

4

 

5

 

6

 

7

 

8

 

9

 

10

 

11

 

12

 

13

 

14

 

15

 

16

 

Endnoten


End file.
